A menina que tinha a morte como companhia
by Silva- chan
Summary: Seu corpinho era pequeno como seus sorrisos. Estes eram raros, porem sempre sinceros. Seu olhar era triste e morto como o de uma boneca de porcelana. Ela cresceu tendo como parceira leal apenas a morte.
1. Neve

Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse Neji estaria bem vivo e junto da Hina-chan. Aquele deus grego com cabelos de dar inveja em muita mulher *-*

Obs.: Miya e Lais Santtanna, eu fiz essa fanfic para as senhoritas. Espero que gostem.

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

Seu corpinho era pequeno como seus sorrisos. Estes eram raros, porem sempre sinceros. Sua pele de um branco ligeiramente rosado lembrava a neve limpa. Neve que a trairia, que assistiria revoltada sua morte, que a mataria. Seus cabelos eram como o céu a meia-noite em uma noite de lua cheia, de um negro azulado intenso e encantador. Seus olhos tinham cor de espelho, refletiam a lua constantemente ou a superfície das águas por ela iluminadas. O rosto redondo e todas as suas características um tanto quanto peculiares exibiam uma garota com o aspecto de boneca de porcelana.

Seu olhar era triste e morto como o de uma boneca de porcelana.

Olhar de quem já viu tudo na vida e a nada teme.

No dia em que nascera nevava. O céu estava cinzento e denso e as ruas estavam cobertas por varias camadas de neve suja e lamacenta. No hospital, alheia ao clima feio e a paisagem horrenda de uma cidade poluída durante uma nevasca, uma mulher dava a luz a sua filha primogênita. Assim que a criança saiu do ventre da mãe veio o choque. Ela não chorava. A equipe médica e a mulher ficaram preocupados. O pai sentia medo e baixou a filmadora, esquecendo-se de pausar a gravação. Nascera morta?

Não.

- Talvez seja muda. - arriscou uma enfermeira após checar os sinais vitais.

A sala continuou em silencio. O pensamento dos doutores ali presentes formavam quase um mantra implorando para que o bebe emitisse algum som. O vento gritava com a janela de vidro, ameaçando arrebenta-la e tomar a pequena em suas correntes de ar para leva-la para longe daqueles olhares aflitos. Um choro contido ecoou. Era a mulher que trouxera ao mundo a menina que deixava as lágrimas correrem livremente por seu rosto. Aquele casal de pais não era como os outros. Eles provinham de uma família muito tradicional e fechada. Eles eram o Sr. e a Sra. Hyuuga. Ele era o homem mais poderoso economicamente do país e ela era sua esposa. Ele encarou a companheira irritado, a raiva cintilando em seus olhos opacos e pálidos.

- Não bastava ser menina, tinha que nascer deficiente? Eu falei que era melhor abortar!

As lamúrias da mulher se intensificaram. Era o choro de quem tinha estado no inferno e sobrevivera apenas para ser lançada para lá de novo e trancada. A neve parara de cair. O vento sussurrava segredos a sala de parto, mas ninguém parava para ouvi-lo. Então houve um barulho. A parteira guinchou de felicidade. A recém-nascida não era muda, apenas devia ter entrado em choque com o parto longo e complicado.

Era o dia 27 do mês de dezembro.

Eles não sabiam que aquele choro era o anuncio de uma tragédia.

A luz do sol entrou pela janela ao se livrar de uma nuvem e o pai da criança percebeu.

Então deu-se um nome a ela.

Hinata quer dizer lugar ao sol.

Hinata Hyuuga era tão fria quanto a neve sendo iluminada pelo sol naquele dia.

Aos dois anos de idade a menina que devia ser ensolarada nada falava. Ela se recusava a balbuciar qualquer palavra, limitando-se a soltar grunhidos para se comunicar. Assistia quieta, geralmente escondida debaixo de algum móvel, seu brigar com sua mãe na enorme mansão. Seu olhar quicava de um para o outro tentando decifrar o significado daqueles sons que eles chamavam de palavras.

As pessoas assistiam assustadas a ruína da família com a chegada da filha.

Até que um dia, sete de janeiro para ser exata, durante mais uma das brigas dos pais, a garota foi até eles. Parada no meio da cozinha, viu as lágrimas correrem como rios em direção ao oceano pelo rosto ovalado de sua mãe. Com recém formados três anos, a menina, que dedicara sua curta vida até ali a ser mera espectadora, ja entendia uma pequena fatia do que aquelas palavras significavam. Foi até a mais velha caída no chão e pronunciou sua primeira palavra.

- Mamãe.

- O que disse, querida? - a mulher segurou o choro.

- Mamãe.

Ela sorriu e tomou a filha nos braços. Logo o marido se juntou a ela e abraçou a menina também. Afinal a maior parte das brigas tinham a pequena como motivo principal e aquele momento, ambos sabiam, seria raro.

Naquela semana não houve brigas.

Nem no resto do mes.

Ou nos meses que se seguiram.

Foi em maio que ela pronunciou sua segunda palavra. Estava no banho quando a energia acabou, logo o chuveiro despejou água fria e tudo ficou escuro. Ela não gostava do escuro. Então ela gritou com toda a sua força em um tom de repreensão por estar sozinha. O que mais assustou não foi o tom, mas o que foi dito.

- Hiashi! - berrara.

O homem discutia com a esposa sobre onde estavam as velas quando a ouviu. Seu ego ferido de pai deu uma inflada. Ao chegar no banheiro iluminou o rosto pequeno e recebeu de volta um olhar irritado. Ele riu no breu e a envolveu com uma toalha. Depois de seca-la e vesti-la, foi com a pequena nos braços até a sala. A mãe tentou corrigi-la apontando para ele e dizendo papai repetidas vezes.

- Hiashi. Mamãe. - a menina falou encarando a mãe.

-Ela tem moral Satsu. - ele riu- Deixe a menina. Pode me chamar de Hiashi-sama, Hinata?

- Hiashi-sama.

- Muito bem.

Aos quatro anos de idade o vocabulário dela se limitava ao nome do pai com o uso do sufixo e a mamãe. Era frágil demais e vivia doente. Não podia descer a escada sozinha, pois começava a arfar sem ar ainda na metade. O pai vivia ralhando com ela. O desgosto pela filha era visível para todos. Ele sempre esperara um herdeiro robusto, forte como um touro e saúde ferro, então receber uma filha com uma saúde tão instável era o fim.

- Essa menina é uma inútil! - esbravejava- Imprestável!

Ela nada fazia senão ouvi-lo em silencio, não ousando se mover. Seus olhos sempre embaçado por lágrimas de medo. Pequenina e indefesa, aprendera a temer os acessos ira do pai e sua grande mão que, sozinha, cobria toda a barriguinha dela. Ela apenas deixava aquela chuva de palavras de estranha sonoridade, que em quase nada a ofendia por não saber o significado, dançarem pelo ar de forma peculiar e cada uma, ao seu modo, desaparecer sem deixar rastros. Então ela ouvia tudo com atenção, pois não contava com a ajuda da mãe quando ele começava a brigar com ela.

Incrivelmente, Satsu Hyuuga nunca estava em casa quando Hiashi resolvia brigar com a filha.

Mais estranho ainda era saber que ele brigava com ela constantemente, logo a mulher saia por horas quase todos os dias do ano.

Certo dia a menininha resolveu defender-se ao seu modo. Ousou interromper a tempestade de frases proferida pelo homem. Deixou uma unica palavra fluir boca afora. De seus diminutos e rachados lábios pálidos cinco letras escorregaram com vida e sinfonia própria.

- Papai.

Fora quase um sussurro sentido de tão baixo. Aquilo bastou para desmontar o homem. Ela fez uma mesura profunda e se levantou. Não ergueu seu olhar de encontro ao dele. No dia em que chegara a chama-lo de forma carinhosa não se permitia fita-lo. Ela preferiu observar seus pés brancos e subnutridos contando quantas veias azuladas ela conseguia ver. Ele estava se estilhaçando por dentro ao observa-la. Não enxergou a sua herdeira, a futura líder Hyuuga, mas uma nenina de quatro anos doente e lançada a própria sorte mesmo tendo dinheiro, porque não tinha uma família de verdade.

Ele tentou abraça-la, mas ela partiu antes que ele o fizesse. Foi vendo-a se afastar que a realidade esbofetou-lhe a face. Hinata tinha estatura de uma criança de dois anos e meio e a maturidade de uma criança bem mais velha. Ela tinha uma coleção de marcas roxas pelo braço e as ignorava por serem uma mensagem contante de que ela vivia no hospital, e para uma uma garota como ela os hospitais são uma fonte de felicidade. Com seus ossinhos salientes e anemia ela se sentia bem quando agulhas de diversos tamanhos invadiam sua pele injetando líquidos que proporcionavam a possibilidade de correr pela sala sem desmaiar quando chegasse em casa. Ela dormia na maca apenas esperando para voltar para casa revitalizada.

Naquele dia ele chorou. Deixou as lágrimas caírem até que seus joelhos ficassem dormentes pelo tempo na mesma posição. Até que ele dormisse de exaustão ali mesmo, no piso de madeira de sua sala, abraçado a sua repentina solidão doentia. Até que a menina escondida atrás da mesa de canto perto da escada adormecesse também.

* * *

Eu sei que eu não terminei algumas fics e vir com outra é loucura, mas eu estou me organizando para terminar todas elas.

Espero que gostem desse primeiro capítulo.

Reviews?


	2. A primeira morte

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

_''Sim, minha força está na solidão. Não tenho medo nem de chuvas tempestivas nem das grandes ventanias soltas, pois eu também sou o escuro da noite.''_

_- Clarice Lispector_

**_A menina que tinha a morte como companhia_**

Aos oito anos, Hinata possuía um vocabulário um tanto quanto amplo, mas quase não falava. Era gaga. Ao invés de tratar sua gagueira ela se isolara. Dedicava-se a tornar-se um gênio solitário. Devorava os livros grossos de seu pai enquanto as outras crianças de sua sala liam vagarosamente livros de 20 páginas lotados de ilustrações. Deliciava-se com as enciclopédia e obras de grandes escritores repletas de letras pequenas durante as tardes quentes de verão sentada no chão da biblioteca lendo em voz alta para Hiashi, afinal não podia sair para brincar e não possuía amigos, e alimentava-se de thrillers no inverno.

Ela era uma estranha naquela sala de aula lotada de alunos. Era excluída veemente por todos, mas ela gostava disso. Ah! Como gostava de saber detalhes e segredos de todos enquanto não passava de uma pequena incógnita para eles. Entre eles muitos sequer sabiam qual era seu primeiro nome, ela era a menina Hyuuga para todos sem exceções. Mas no meio da chuva de falsidade e maus sentimentos em relação a ela, havia um garoto que ela chegava a gostar. Ele tinha cabelos dourados como ouro e olhos azuis como o céu ao meio dia sem nuvens. Ele era como o dia, brilhando como o sol e derretia a neve que ela era. Neve que fora depositada durante a noite, horário em que o céu tomava a cor dos cabelos dela emprestados e se pintava, roubava seu olhos e os expunha no céu para ser admirado e chamado de lua. O garoto louro era o único que chegava a enxerga-la ali e a presenteava com enormes sorrisos de orelha a orelha.

Ele sequer chegava a saber seu sobrenome como os outros. Mesmo que fossem da mesma sala.

Ele era apaixonado por uma ruiva falsificada chamada Sakura Haruno.

Falsificada porque ninguém nasce com cabelo rosa chiclete naturalmente.

Ah, menino tolo, se ele pudesse prever o futuro saberia que perseguir a rosada não seria nunca a melhor opção. Mas ele não podia.

Naquela época ele não sabia que a moreninha tímida não iria chorar ao vê-lo morrer. Ele não poderia saber, pois o dia em que o azul celeste daria lugar a cor das nuvens ainda estava para chegar. Pois naquela época ela ainda estava viva para observa-lo.

Desde que sua irmã nascera suas doenças reduziram consideravelmente. Hanabi nasceu quando ela tinha cinco anos, mas não puderam se ver até que a menor completasse um ano. A caçula se tornou o maior objeto de seu amor desde que pode toca-la pela primeira vez. Gostava, mas não amava, seu pai e tampouco o fazia com relação a mãe ausente. Mas como primogênita tomou como missão de sua vida proteger sua irmãzinha. Ela acabou por se tornar a mãe da mais nova e tomou o lugar de Satsu como segunda voz de comando dentro da casa. Era ela quem cozinhava, quem organizava a lista de compras que o pai devia fazer, que limpava a casa ou que notificava que precisavam substituir algum eletrodoméstico. Era ela que dava banho na irmã e a alimentava.

Hinata e seu pai pouco se falavam e mais raramente ainda trocavam afetos. Só se dirigiam um ao outro quando ela assumia a culpa por alguma besteira que a irmã fez e ele começava a brigar com ela. As coisas em geral terminava iguais, uma menina de três anos amedrontada se escondendo atrás da saia da mãe ou debaixo da cama, uma mulher negligente fingindo lavar roupa e uma Hinata estirada no chão com algumas poucas lágrimas em seu rosto, sem se mover e com o olhar fixo no nada.

Aos dez anos foi arrastada para fora de casa pela mãe. Hiashi gritava com a mulher enfurecida enquanto tentava tirar sua filha mais velha dos braços dela. Dizia que a menor era filha de outro homem e que havia se casado com uma meretriz. A cada palavra proferida pelos dois a menina sentia seu corpo ser dilacerado sem haver sangue. O pai tentou mante-la ao seu lado, mas Satsu jogou Hanabi no colo dela e as puxou até o carro, empurrando as filhas dentro e travando a porta. O pai avançava enfurecido mancando tentando alcançar sua filha e tirar o vidro que a mulher enfiara na sua perna ao mesmo tempo.

Foi naquele dia que ela conheceu a morte.

A primeira vez que a neve assistiu a morte da menina de cabelos meia-noite. Mas ainda não era literalmente.

Hinata assistia os flocos de neve caírem violentamente ao seu redor desde que perdera a figura de seu protetor ensanguentado e derramando lagrimas enquanto gritava o nome dela. Ela não estava em conflito, não queria ficar com sua mãe, mas se ela não ficasse, quem iria cuidar de Hanabi? Foi quando ela decidiu desviar o olhar da neve que o carro bateu em algo e derrapou. Satsu saiu do carro dizendo que devia ter atropelado algum animal e iria tira-lo do caminho.

O local ficou mudo por alguns segundos e o único barulho era o de sua respiração e a respiração de sua irmãzinha.

Então houve um som alto e oco seguido por um grito:

- Hinata, pegue Hanabi e corra!

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de se jogar para frente e destravar as portas, pegou a menor no colo e pulou para fora do automovel. Saiu correndo em direção a floresta da reserva, mas estavam no meio de uma clareira.

A neve era socada pelos seus pés.

O vento se intensificava.

A nevasca se intensificava e ela corria sem ter folego.

Um celular tocava uma cantiga lírica de amigo. Na tela a foto de Hiashi Hyuuga aparecia.

Três tiros e um coração foi perfurado.

Tudo que a menina viu ao se virar para trás foi a neve rubra e cinco silhuetas negras. Então ela ouviu mais daquele som ensurdecedor e oco. Tiros.

- Nada de sobreviventes! - um deles gritou.

Ela era uma garotinha doente correndo com a irmã no colo.

O céu chorava cristais de gelo por ela.

Mais um tiro.

O calor atingiu seu rosto ferido pelos flocos de neve e ela caiu no chão. A realidade era cruel demais com as duas. O sangue tingia-as em um contraste digno de uma obra de arte. Uma parou de se mover imersa no mais completo terror. A outra a fitava com um olho cor de espelho opaco e outro exibia um buraco por onde o líquido quente e rubro escorria em direção a terra congelada como um rio corre em direção ao oceano.

Naquele mesmo dia encontraram Hanabi Hyuuga e Satsu Hyuuga mortas no lindo manto branco. Mais alguém havia falecido ali, mas quanto a ela, não havia necessidade de enterros.

No funeral os dois caixões desceram rumo a terra sendo observados por dois pares de olhos cor de vidro. O viúvo e sua filha assistiam tudo inexpressivos. Nas casa deles jaziam duas cartas sobre o balcão que haviam sido a causa daquela insanidade toda. Na primeira havia o nome de Hinata e ao decorrer da página as letras formavam a palavra positivo, na segundo estava o nome da outra irmã e as letras traíam os corações dos que ainda estavam vivos.

''Negativo'' era o que estava escrito.

* * *

Esse capítulo é minúsculo! Desculpa pelo tamanho e etc., mas no meu caderno pareceu tãão maior que isso.

Obs: bem, eu gostava de ler enciclopédia quando tinha uns nove anos, era legal, então porque não deixar ela ter essa vontade também? Quanto aos livros de suspense, considero que alguém que lê enciclopédias não negaria nunca um bom Jo Nesbo ou Sidney Sheldon.

**Sasatogether**, muito obrigada pelo seu apoio e pelos elogios - eu cheguei a corar!-. Espero que aprecie esse novo capítulo.

**Miya**, ainda bem que gostou. E concordo que o Hiashi sempre paga de lobo mal, mas eu acho que ele só é um pai meio perdido. Nem todos os homens são criados aprendendo a cuidar de uma filha direito e como nessa fic a mãe da Hinata é ausente durante a infância dela, ele basicamente teve que se virar para trabalhar e cuidar dela. Eu meio que tenho dó do Hiashi que construí, mas eu acredito que ele realmente seja assim. Lembro que no episódio 322 - eu acho- ele fala que quem vai representar o clã na guerra é o Neji e não a Hinata, quando perguntam o porque se ele sabe que ela é forte, ele responde que é porque ela é gentil, o que me faz pensar que ele só é duro com ela para protege-la de alguma forma, pois ele sabe que todo mundo vai tentar pisar nela e afasta-la de ser humilhada por todos os que a conhecem reprimindo-a sozinho é realmente a melhor opção. Ah, imaginar a gente trabalhando juntas em um hospital é meio louco,mas não impossível. Seria muito legal.

Obrigada por favoritarem ou seguirem esta fanfiction. Eu agradeço muito.


	3. O primo

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

Dois anos depois da tragédia, seu primo Neji veio morar em sua casa. O garoto era alto e bonito, silencioso e bem educado. Mas por baixo da fachada séria e respeitosa se escondia um humor negro descomunalmente ácido. Ele não era arrogante por querer, era parte de sua essência. Ele evitava pensar que era superior aos outros, mas realmente era difícil e a única pessoa na qual ele era apanhado pelo pensamento de inferioridade era firmemente humilhada por ele.

Por ele.

O Hyuuga era um garoto que gostava de regras.

Uma delas – talvez a que ele considerasse mais importante – era que a pessoa que ele humilhava só podia ser rebaixada por ele e uma única outra pessoa, o próprio pai dela. E com toda sua sinceridade, que não era pouca, ele fazia questão de anunciar essa exigência e vê-la ser cumprida.

O menino estoico fazia sucesso entre as meninas. Era o pivô do time de vôlei e desde que chegou o time não perdeu nenhum jogo nas estaduais. Ainda que treinasse quase todos os dias ele não deixava as notas cair. Era um gênio belo e inteligente.

Certa menina que compartilhava uma linhagem sanguínea próxima a dele costumava compara-lo secretamente a uma versão morena do Dorian Gray. Afinal ele era belo e dissimulado como o personagem. Assim como o mesmo ele sentia prazer no que se julga errado, mas ele não cometia crimes hediondos – não que ela soubesse -, apenas sentia um enorme prazer em fazê-la se sentir inferior.

Ah!, como eram tolos aqueles que, certo dia, resolveram desafia-lo. A mente em transição cheia de hormônios, preconceitos e conhecimento de um mundo mais maduro mesmo quando eles tinham a mente de uma criança os levaram a fazer a mais estúpida das brincadeiras com o pior alvo possível. Apunhalaram quem era o ponto fraco e o ponto forte do Hyuuga novato. Falassem o que quisessem, aquele era um homem ciumento e super protetor e ninguém mexeria com ela sem primeiro passar por cima dele.

Na hora do intervalo o moreno viu um folheto. Curioso, foi até o pedaço de papel e acabou por cerrar o punho enquanto olhava a imagem. O rosto redondo de olhos claros e acinzentados de sua prima o mirava com leveza, a face se mantendo séria, mas sem pesar, apenas relaxada, já o corpo trajando apenas um biquíni roxo era roliço, obeso em toda sua glória branca. Ele abriu um sorriso de canto falso e seguiu até a mesa dos que se autoproclamavam populares. Colocou o folhetim na mesa e elogiou o trabalho, disse que se não fosse por um pequeno problema, ele poderia chegar a acreditar que ela realmente possuía aquele corpo.

- E qual seria o problema? – um garoto de cabelos rebeldes e castanhos perguntou enquanto comia suas batatinhas. – Eu não gostei da montagem, achei-a... Agressiva a imagem da doce Hinata, mas mesmo assim, admito que é um excelente trabalho. Estou curioso quanto ao defeito na imagem.

- O defeito? – o Hyuuga riu e sacou o celular. Seus dedos voaram sobre a tela até pararem e ele virou o celular para que o grupo visse a imagem. – É esse.

Uma garota de cabelos azul marinho molhado encarava-os divertida, seus lábios rubros estavam curvados em um sorriso e suas bochechas coradas. A franja que sempre lhe cobre o rosto estava jogada de lado de forma ligeiramente bagunçada, o corte de cabelo curto meio reto, meio repicado, com um _sidecut_ na nuca, dava-lhe um ar ainda mais descontraído. Mas o que realmente chamava atenção eram os seios medianos cobertos pelo maiô azul e branco, seguindo para uma cintura fina e barriga lisa.

- Essa é a Hinata? – murmurou Sakura.

- Sim.

- Droga! – Naruto soltou.

- _Nii-san_?

Todos olharam para a menina de voz soprano que acabara de interrompê-los. Seu cabelo de moletom largo do colégio somado às calças largas escondiam completamente suas curvas. Os olhos de brilho sempre gentil, sempre tão doce, hoje brilhavam com algo a mais.

Raiva.

- Sim?

- Todos es-estão rindo de mim.

- Eu sei. Vamos punir o desgraçado que fez isso, certo Uzumaki?

Naruto congelou em seu lugar com o uso de seu sobrenome. Sentia o sangue correr mais rápido do que nunca. Perguntava-se como o menino descobriu que quem quebrou a regra fora ele.

- Na-Naruto-kun?

Os olhos claros dela se encheram de lágrimas. Enquanto o cinza pousava sobre o azul limpo que eram os olhos daquele garoto que por tanto tempo ela admirara, em silencio, a sua forma, mas apoiara e defendera, a menina sentiu mais um pedaço de seu pequeno coração cair. O olhar terno que ela sempre dirigira a ele deu lugar a outro. Sua raiva cobriu a tristeza e começou a se derramar em ondas para o lado de fora. Ao seu lado ela podia sentir o olhar orgulhoso que seu primo insano dirigia a ela.

Ele sempre soube que ela gostava dele. Ao contrario da crença popular, ele não era tão estúpido, a única coisa que o impediu de investir nela era que ele também tinha suas regras. Naruto Uzumaki, o capitão do time de basquete, não namorava meninas esteticamente feias. Outra barreira era a gagueira dela que o irritava em demasia. Depois de olhar a foto decidiu que ela não era má escolha e resolveu ''dar-lhe uma chance''. A pequena era conhecida por perdoar rápido, então quando ela o perdoasse ele a tornaria mais uma de sua crescente lista.

Ao ver o sorriso brotar sutilmente no rosto do alemão a sua frente a menina desejou vomitar. Olhou para o primo em um pedido mudo para que ele saísse dali com ela e ele prontamente o fez.

No decorrer daquele fim ano letivo o loiro colecionou suspensões por coisa que não fizera, mas todas as provas apontavam que sim. Do rato morto na mesa da diretora com um recadinho chamando-a de velha ao vídeo em que ele arrombava o armário com as provas semestrais para substituir a sua prova quase toda em branco por uma com as respostas corretas.

Hinata vivia grudada ao lado do primo e quando não podia ficar com ele se trancava nas cabines de estudo da biblioteca. O Uzumaki a perseguia e atormentava, sempre tentando roubar-lhe um beijo ou seduzi-la para exibi-la como namorada. Como de boba ela não tinha nada, a menina aproveitava seu rubor e ao invés de admitir que ele fosse devido à raiva, fingia que a timidez era muita e fugia.

Assim como Neji sentia prazer em insulta-la, a menina que tinha a morte como companhia sentia prazer em ver o menino fracassar. Os dois Hyuuga sempre se juntavam no fim de semana para contar a Hiashi as tentativas frustradas de um certo loiro apenas para poderem todos rir dele.

* * *

:D

Ficou tão curtinho, mas no meu caderno era tão grandinho. E a mania do -inho peguei do meu professor peruano, ele diz que a melhor parte do portugues é o diminutivo porque deixa tudo fofinho.

Essa é a introdução do Neji-nii-san no enredo, espeo que gostem.

Ah!, desculpem a demora, mas eu fiquei sem internet depois de um apagão.

Carolina, obrigada por ler e comentar a fic. Bom saber que você apreciou o meu trabalho.

sasatogether, estou muito feliz que esteja gostando. Em relação a sua pergunta, o negativo e posivo indicam os resultados dos exames de DNA, pois o Hiashi correu atrás de saber mais sobre suas filhas se ele passava mais tempo em casa com elas do que a propria esposa. Logo a Hinata é a filha dele, mas a Hanabi é filha de outro homem, daí ele tentar impedir que a Hinata fosse levada. Ah!, e eu corei denovo quando voce falou sobre as minhas metáforas, eu ralo que nem uma louca para cria-las e é otimo saber que não foi tudo em vão. Obrigada por ler e espero que continue acompanhando a historia.

Miya, a Satsu é uma caninana! Mulherzinha ruim. Quem matou elas foram os... Quem disse que vou dizer? Jo Nesbo me ensinou a nunca dar informações completas. Já estou ralando para entrar na faculdade de medicina, me espera que eu to chegando para trabalharmos.

Felisbela, seu nome me lembra personagem de novela. Enfim, a vida dela não vai ser só problemas não. Bem, eu acho que não. Obrigada pela review!

Obrigada por lerem, mandarem reviews e favoritarem a fic.


	4. Alemanha

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence.

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

Aos catorze anos de idade, Hinata viajou com a família para a Alemanha. Hiashi negociava com algumas empresas alemãs na época e, como era época de férias, resolveu levar filha e sobrinho consigo. A garota amou poder beber chocolate quente todas as manhãs enquanto observava as ruas de arquitetura tão diferentes das de seu país. Ela fotografava quase tudo que via e divertia sua pequena família com as fotos que batia em momentos inoportunos.

Neji acompanhava a prima rua após rua estoico. Ele basicamente não saia sorrindo em suas fotos ou fazia comentários sobre o lugar. O garoto estava ocupado demais tentando afugentar os olhares masculinos que recaíam sobre sua protegida. Ele agia como um verdadeiro guarda-costas ao lado dela.

O momento preferido dos dois era quando paravam para comer em algum lugar e ele a puxava para si. O mais velho a envolvia com seus braços longos e fortes e a fazia recostar-se sobre seu peitoral. Ficavam abraçados por um longo tempo, apenas sentindo a troca de calor entre eles. Ele bebericava seu café amargo e se preocupava em fulminar a suposta concorrência com o olhar. Ela aproveitava o gesto de carinho do primo e apenas fechava os olhos enquanto deixava o cheiro da bebida dele invadir seu nariz e bebia seu chocolate quente.

A menina não se importava com toda a situação, pois sabia que, assim como Hiashi, seu primo era ciumento e possessivo, sempre marcando território á sua maneira. Ela se sentia bem em saber que ele não lhe era indiferente e que se importava a ponto de transmitir a imagem de namorados para os outros.

Ah!, como a Hyuuga amava poder reclinar-se contra o muro solido que era o peitoral dele e ser envolvida pelos seus braços.

Ambos gostavam de sentar em um banco próximo ao hotel no horário em que o sol se punha para assistir as crianças alemãs brincarem. Com o queixo apoiado no ombro do primo e braços envolvendo firmemente um dos dele, a menina fantasiava sobre qual seria sensação de poder brincar na lama como aqueles garotos de cabelos limão, alaranjados e castanhos faziam. Com o calor da prima envolvendo um de seus braços e aquecendo seu coração, Neji assistia tudo imerso em lembranças de sua infância.

O menino que nesse ano era estoico não o era há muitos anos atrás. Quando mais novo, antes de se mudar para viver com o tio, ele morava com seus pais. A mãe resolvera engravidar novamente, mas acabou por morrer no parto quanto ele tinha quatro anos, a imagem que ele tinha dela era composta por fotos e sua voz era a única coisa dela que ele realmente se lembrava. Ela cantava como ninguém, seu soprano foi o que seduzira Hizashi e o fizera se apaixonar e por fim casar-se com ela. Hinata possuía um soprano tão semelhante que cortava lhe a alma vê-la cantar como a mãe que ele perdera tão cedo, mas assim como o pai, ele não podia deixar de ansiar vê-la cantar de novo e de novo.

Quanto ao seu pai, o Hyuuga se orgulhou de ver-se como filho de um dos soldados do Batalhão de Operações Policiais Especiais. Desde muito pequeno a visão de seu pai em uma farda preta o agradava imensamente. Por anos vê-lo voltar para casa naquela roupa foi sinônimo de alegria. Os dias em que o homem voltava para casa fardado e anunciava que ele teria uma folga para aproveitarem juntos eram os mais felizes.

Havia um ritual entre pai e filho que pertencia somente a eles. O mais velho só pedia uma folga quando a primeira chuva do ano era anunciada e então, o soldado e a criança corriam para o quintal e esperavam o aguaceiro cair para poderem brincar na lama até o queixo começar a bater.

O dia em que a primeira chuva caiu e ao invés de seu pai outro homem de farda apareceu foi o dia mais infeliz de toda a sua vida. As palavras daquele soldado contando que Hizashi Hyuuga havia morrido durante uma operação se gravaram na mente do menino para sempre.

O maior choque de todos foi assistir seu pai ser enterrado enquanto um homem fisicamente igual estava parado estoico ao seu lado. A partir daquele dia ele moraria com Hiashi Hyuuga, o irmão gêmeo de seu pai e a filha dele, a menina que cantava e agia como a mãe que ele perdera. A vida claramente tentava enlouquece-lo e ele deixou uma parte de sua sanidade se perder.

No quarto dia de observação o moreno reparou que havia um par de olhos azuis sobre sua prima. Seguindo a origem percebeu que quem a fitava era um senhor de idade de pele manchada pelo sol, sentado numa cadeira de rodas. A raiva que o mais velho enviava a eles o fez reparar no que ele era.

Nazista.

Nada como uma menina de cabelos negros azulados, vestido preto de mangas seguindo até os joelhos e sapatilha fechada da mesma cor com um broche dourado da Estrela de Davi grita mais que se é judia. Apertou a menina mais contra seu corpo enquanto pensava: ''antes pecar por excesso de zelo do que por falta de''. Embora esta não fosse a religião da menina e ele soubesse disso, a garota acabara de ganhar o broche de uma vendedora de antiguidades e se recusaria a tira-lo, portanto ele apenas assumiu uma postura mais intimidante.

- Hey! – um garoto grisalho gritou acenando na direção deles.

Eles olharam para o menino e logo um grupo se juntou a ele. Um menino de madeixas alaranjadas e olhos verdes olhou para os dois e gritou com nojo claro em sua voz:

- Die juden!

O grupinho olhou para o ruivo e eles começaram a brigar entre si. Uma voz atropelava a outra e Hinata apenas ria com a cena.

- O que eles estão dizendo?

- Eles estão brigando com o ruivo por ele ter preconceito contra judeus e os outros se sentem culpados e chateados. Estão mandando ele nos tratar como alemães igualmente.

- Saukerl!- um gritou para o ruivo.

Logo o menino saiu batendo o pé e o grupo voltou sua atenção para o casal de primos. A menina se levantou hesitante quando o grupo se calou e pegou a lama esfregando-a na mão. A garota corou e olhou para o primo sorrindo.

- É gelada e meio pegajosa.

- Tem lodo nessa lama. – ele declarou como se explicasse todas as duvidas sobre o universo.

- É tão diferente de tudo que já toquei.

Neji riu e pegou um pouco da lama. Aproximou-se dela e cautelosamente lambuzou a bochecha corada. Chutou a bola que estava perto dela na direção dos alemães. Eles riram e puxaram cada Hyuuga para um lado, pondo-os em times opostos. Um time jogava sem camisa e o outro com.

- Hinata, sabe jogar futebol?

- Não pode pegar a bola com as mãos a menos que seja o goleiro e o objetivo é chutar a bola pro gol.

- Exato.

Enquanto jogavam a menina brilhava de felicidade. Era a primeira vez que ela jogava. Ela solta uma gargalhada sempre que caia e a lama a sujava inteira. Desajeitadamente e com movimentos delicados ela roubava a bola das pessoas e chutava para alguém de seu time.

- Hinata, Neji!

Os dois se viraram e viram Hiashi olhando-os com um sorriso de canto quase imperceptível, mas presente. O mais velho agradeceu aos meninos por deixarem os dois jogarem e enviou um olhar de reprimenda ao nazista que assistiu a interação. O trio voltou lado a lado para o hotel e ao chegarem no saguão, a Hyuuga queria sumir ao receber tanta atenção.

- Há lama em seu rosto Hinata - sama.

- Oh!

Ela não pode evitar se sentir feliz mesmo que estivesse com dó das faxineiras que limpariam seu rastro marrom.

* * *

Aaah, mais um capítulo curtinho. Todos os próximos serão pequenos por que tenho que ajustar o tamanho com minha carga horaria e enredo.

Miya, que bom que gostou da apresentação do Neji. Esse divo todo poderoso tem que entrar como um rei U.U . E o Naruto não passa de um babaca hehehe.

Sasatogether, bem você já sabe o que ocorreu comigo quando vi a review,né? Adorei o: ''e ela sambou na cara de todo mundo''. Sou tão acostumada a dizer que alguém dançou Cisne Negro na cara de outro que sambar deixa tudo mais divertido para mim. Tadinho do Naruto, acabei com a reputação dele nessa fic.

Obrigada por acompanharem e espero mais reviews futuramente. Se eu obtiver uma boa parcela de resposta positiva a fic vou transforma-la em livro. :D

Ah!, quero muito agradecer meu amigo que fala alemão pela ajudinha. O Naruto tem muita cara de alemão. Quanto ao fato do velho ser nazista, saibam que é uma exceção na Alemanha, hoje eles se arrependem horrores pelos estragos da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Esse capitulo me lembra algum livro que não consigo me lembrar o nome.

Enfim, desculpem a demora e até a próxima.


	5. Funeral

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence.

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

O som do trovão cortava a alma daquela fria tarde de verão. O céu cinza se tingia com flocos brancos como a tinta que escorre em uma pintura aquarela. Os raios dançavam em um ritmo místico próprio e único. Pode ser que mais de um caia no mesmo lugar, mas nenhum será igual ao outro. Nunca são. E ela sabia disso enquanto os observava silenciosa. Ela absorvia o tremor e rugido das trovoadas, se derretia na luz dos raios e se sentava sob a proteção gelada e cinzenta celeste.

Enquanto observava toda aquela glória tão comum e tão singular ao mesmo tempo uma frase de sentido amargo ganhava forma em sua mente.

''Que ironia o céu esconder a cor azul que ele tanto se orgulhava por possuir'', ela pensou.

Ah! E _ele_?

_Ele_ estava no momento indo conhecer a terra de um novo ponto de vista. O loiro de olhos azulados estava preso em um caixão negro impecável que descia por dentro de uma cova no momento. Sentada ao lado dele a morte se encontrava. Olhava diretamente para a caixa que guardava os restos de menino de tamanha alegria como era Naruto. Ninguém que estava ali, exceto os pais dele e a minúscula família Hyuuga, havia visto o estado em que se encontrava o falecido.

E quem diria que o Uzumaki voltava para sua cidade natal todos os verões? Ou que ele morasse com a família Uchiha por que seu pai é embaixador da Alemanha e sua mãe dona de uma das maiores empresas de energia solar? Quem saberia que o poderoso Hiashi Hyuuga havia viajado até aquele país para fazer negócios com os pais do garotinho que ele mesmo ria por ficar se declarando por sua única filha?

A resposta é: ninguém.

Assim como ninguém saberia que, no mesmo dia que Hinata pode brincar na lama e sentir uma alegria infantil genuína, eles se encontrariam com a família Uzumaki em um restaurante. Ninguém adivinharia que Sakura surgiria andando do outro lado da rua e muito menos que o loiro a reconheceria e correria para conversar com ela. Mas nada disso importaria se o que se seguisse não fosse tão incomodo.

Aquele carro veio em alta velocidade de faróis acesos e seguindo todas as regras de transito. O motorista tentou desviar quando viu uma cabeleira dourada reluzir sob a bela luz do luar. Então o carro derrapou, uma mulher gritou, um corpo se desmanchou e o mundo pareceu se mover em câmera lenta e ir rápido demais no mesmo instante. Em questão de segundos um menino tinha seu corpo atravessado entre o interior e o exterior do automóvel. O vidro estilhaçado cravado em cada parte de sua carne crua que, naquela hora, ainda fazia questão de deixar um líquido viscoso e rubro correr rumo ao chão.

Ela viu quando a morte chegou insensível a todos e colheu a alma do pobre mortal. Ela observou aquelas tão conhecidas feições femininas e angulosas brilharem à luz de uma ambulância. Observou aquela mão de dedos delgados acariciarem o corpo frio em uma despedida. Sentiu a dor rasgar seus ossos quando aqueles olhos sem vida da coletora se fixaram nos seus.

As imagens de uma mãe e uma irmã, deitadas em meio à neve agarravam seus braços como tentáculos de um polvo faminto. A morte sorria apoiada no capô do carro enquanto via ela se contorcer em meio a memórias e ficar parada no lugar simultaneamente. Nos braços da adolescente jazia um menino que um dia ela admirara, mas no momento aquilo pouco importava. Quem provocara o acidente fora ele mesmo ao tentar perseguir uma rósea- que continuava do outro lado da rua, mas estava desmaiada nos braços de seu pai- e Hinata mal o olhava. O que capturava seus olhos era o sangue tingindo seu vestido exatamente como naquele dia tantos anos antes.

Saindo de sua coletânea de memórias os olhos da Hyuuga se fixaram nas mechas negro-azuladas da Morte. A ceifadora sorria sem mostrar os dentes e muito menos emoção para ela. Era um sorriso seco e sem significado algum. Apenas uma máscara. Algo que pedia para quem vê-se que interpretasse como quisesse. Mas Hinata era tão bem treinada nessa arte como aquela que sorria, por isso não procurava nada por trás da máscara.

Eram duas bonecas de porcelana em meio ao cenário melancólico.

A Hyuuga fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O mundo ao redor dela desapareceu. O ar denso se dissipou. Tudo que havia ali era ela e seus pensamentos. Ao abri-los novamente e sentir a realidade golpeá-la, percebeu que sua companhia havia desaparecido e que apenas seu pai e primo estavam ao lado dela. Com um suspiro pesado se aproximou de um uma mulher de sedosos e lisos cabelos escarlates, citou uma das metáforas criadas para momentos como esse que ouvira de uma amiga de sua mãe quando esta morreu, fez o mesmo com o marido dela, um homem que era a cópia mais velha de Naruto, deu as costas educadamente e se afastou.

* * *

Lembrei que livro me lembrou o capítulo anterior, é A menina que roubava livros. Eu fui assistir o filme e percebi a semelhança. Como eu falei os capídulos estão sofrendo uma reduzida mesmo, mas é normal.

Até a próxima.


End file.
